


Pocket Calculator

by shirokova



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirokova/pseuds/shirokova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the original idea to perform "Pocket Calculator" live. Fake as hell and proof that my mind is not working properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Calculator

\- Come here, sweetie… -says Ralf, smiling. 

Florian is a little ashamed, but finally he decides to open the door and show up in front of the boss. He walks slowly approaching Ralf who is just mesmerized, contemplating the full scene. 

You look very good! -he says, winking. Florian blushes and start to get very nervous inside of his pocket calculator costume. 

\- I feel weird dressed like this, I think we should try something else to perform the song live... - sighs herr Schneider.

\- I'm sorry if you don't like it, I love the costume and I want **you** to wear it -Ralf replies as he presses the "+" button repeatedly. Then he starts to sing:

_♪ "I am adding and subtracting, I'm controlling and composing" ♪_

Florian is perturbed. He closes his eyes and shakes a little. Ralf smiles mischievously and starts to touch him beyond the keys, pressing every bit of the costume with his fingers, caressing the skin which is not covered by the calculator dress.

_♪ "By pressing down a special key, it plays a little melody" ♪_

Ralf puts his hand on the "x" button and pushes it hard. He's not happy.

\- Come on... you need to play a little melody! I don't want a broken calculator! - he complains.

Florian tries to sing a very Kraftwerk-esque melody, stopping just when Ralf kisses him on the cheek, singing:

_♪ "I'm the operator with my pocket calculator" ♪_

The end! ~


End file.
